Werewolf
by himitsu
Summary: Êýí+Òàêåðó=íåëþáîâü, Êýí+ßìàòî=íåëþáîâü, Êýí+Äàéñêý=íåëþáîâü. Ãäå ëþáîâü? ßîé.


Ñïðàâêà: Êýí, Òàêåðó – ïî 22 ãîäà, ßìàòî – 25, Äàéñêý – 20. Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ÷òî ýòî AU ôèê (Alternate Universe), ðàâíî êàê ÿîé/ñåíåí àé.

**Îáîðîòåíü**

Afraid -   
Eyes closed  
Stand still  
Exposed  
To pain.

The cold  
I feel,  
Try to   
Conceal -   
In vain.

Alone  
Insight  
Just fright  
Inside  
Keep on.

Êýí ñìîòðåë íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå çåðêàëå: ëèöî ìîëîäîãî, ñåðüåçíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êðàñèâî îáðàìëåííîå ìÿãêèìè ïðÿäÿìè âîëîñ.  
Ïîðà áûëî ñîáèðàòüñÿ. Áûë óæå âå÷åð. Êóäà ïîéòè ñåãîäíÿ. Ïîæàëóé, íàäåíó ÷åðíûå áðþêè íà áåäðàõ, áåëóþ ðóáàøêó ñ ÷åðíûì íàøåéíûì ïëàòêîì. Òàê ïðîñòî è â òî æå âðåìÿ èçûñêàííî. Òîëüêî ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ìíå ÷òî-òî ýòî íå ïðèíîñèò îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Âîò åñëè áû ßìàòî ìîã âèäåòü ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ... Åñëè áû òîëüêî îí áûë çäåñü. Åðóíäà. Ïðåêðàòè ýòî! Òåïåðü íåìíîãî ïîäâåñòè ãëàçà, ðàñ÷åñàòü ðåñíèöû, íåìíîãî áëåñêà íà ãóáû. Êóäà áû ïîéòè ñåãîäíÿ? Òóäà, ãäå òî÷íî íå áóäåò çíàêîìûõ. À âåäü ÿ òàê äàâíî íèêîãî íå âèäåë. Äàæå Òàêåðó...  
Òàêåðó, çíàåøü, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïîíèìàòü, ïî÷åìó ó íàñ íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. ß ïîíèìàþ òåïåðü, êàê íåëåïî ïðîçâó÷àëè ìîè ñëîâà: "Äàâàé îñòàíåìñÿ ïðîñòî äðóçüÿìè". Ìíå òîãäà ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü íàèëó÷øèì ðåøåíèåì, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû âñïûëèë, ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîøåë ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó. ß ïîíÿë òâîþ áîëü, Òàêåðó. Íî ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü? ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü òåïåðü? Ðàçâå ÷òî ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ, íî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì, ÿ ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ, íî ÿ íå âèíþ ñåáÿ. Äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæåí ÿ ñàì, êàê ìíå æèòü? êàê ìíå çàãëóøèòü îäèíî÷åñòâî, êàê ÿ ìîãó èçáàâèòüñÿ îò áîëè. Òû ïðè÷èíèë ìíå áîëü, ßìàòî. À ìîæåò, òû ïðîñòî ìñòèë çà áðàòà?  
Ïîðà óæå èäòè.  
Â ñòåêëÿííîé âèòðèíå ãåé-áàðà Êýí óâèäåë ñåáÿ. Ñóïåð! Òîëüêî âáëèçè âèäíû òîíêèå ìîðùèíêè â óãëàõ ãëàç, êîòîðûå ÿ íåíàâèæó. (À îí ïî÷åìó-òî ëþáèë èõ öåëîâàòü.) Â òîëïå, îòðàæåííîé â âèòðèíå ïîêàçàëñÿ êòî-òî çíàêîìûé. Òàêåðó?! Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Çäåñü?  
- Ïðèâåò, Òàêåðó. ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî òû âûøåë èç ïîäïîëüÿ. (Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåò? ×òî îí ïîäóìàë?)  
- Äà. Íåäàâíî. ß òåïåðü îôèöèàëüíûé ãîìîñåêñóàëèñò.  
- Íå ãîâîðè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ýòî ñëîâî.  
- Â ÷åì äåëî?  
- Ãîâîðè "ãåé".  
- Íå âèæó ðàçíèöû.  
- "Ãîìîñåêñóàëèñò" çâó÷èò êàê äèàãíîç.  
- Íó ëàäíî, ëàäíî.  
- Òû çäåñü îäèí?  
- Íå ñîâñåì, íî ßìàòî òóò íåò.  
Çà÷åì îí òàê ñêàçàë? Íåóæåëè îí çíàåò ïðî íàñ? Íåóæåëè? Áûë ëè çàìåòåí ìîé èñïóã?  
- Òû âûãëÿäèøü îòëè÷íî, êàê âñåãäà, Êýí. Íî ÿ çíàþ îäíîãî, êîòîðûé íè â ÷åì òåáå íå óñòóïàåò. Âîò åãî-òî ÿ è ïðèâåë ñåãîäíÿ. Îí - íàòóðàë, íî ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü ýòî èñïðàâèòü. Îí ïðèøåë ñþäà ïî äåëó, îí - æóðíàëèñò, ïèøåò ñòàòüþ î ãåÿõ. Çàøåë âûïèòü, ïîáîëòàòü. Õëåáíóë ñàêý, è ïàðíÿ ïîíåñëî. Ïîäíÿë ñâîèì òàíöåì æèâîòà íà óøè âåñü áàð.  
- À ãäå îí ñåé÷àñ?  
- Óñòàë. Óñòðîèëñÿ âîí òàì íà äèâàíå. Îòáèâàåòñÿ îò æåëàþùèõ âçÿòü åãî òåëåôîí. Ïîéäåì. Ïîçíàêîìëþ.

***

Äà, ó Òàêåðó âñåãäà áûë õîðîøèé âêóñ (ýòî ó íèõ ñåìåéíîå) - ïàðåíü è âïðÿìü áûë êëóáíèêà ñî ñëèâêàìè. Çâàëè åãî Äàéñêý. Îòêðûòàÿ óëûáêà, õðóïêàÿ ôèãóðà è ñìåëûé âçãëÿä.  
- Äàéñêý-êóí, ïîçíàêîìüñÿ - Êýí-ñàí.  
- Ïðèÿòíî.  
- Âçàèìíî.  
Îïÿòü ýòà óëûáêà. ß è íå çàìåòèë, êàê óæå ñèäåë íà ìÿãêîì äèâàíå è ïîòÿãèâàë ñàêý. Äàæå Òàêåðó âåë ñåáÿ âïîëíå ñíîñíî, ïðàâäà ãäå-òî ÷åðåç 15 ìèíóò èñ÷åç ñ êàêèì-òî ïàðíåì â òóàëåòå. ß îñòàëñÿ ñ Äàéñêý îäèí.  
- Òàê âû, çíà÷èò, ãåé?  
- Äà, î÷åâèäíî.  
- Âû íå ìîãëè áû ìíå ïîìî÷ü? ß ïèøó ñòàòüþ...  
- ×òî òåáå èíòåðåñíî?  
- Äà âñå. Íó, íàïðèìåð, êàê âû ïîíÿëè, ÷òî âû íå ñîâñåì íîðìàëüíûé. Îé, èçâèíèòå.  
- Íè÷åãî, ÿ è â ñàìîì äåëå íåìíîãî íå â ñåáå. Êîãäà ÿ ïîíÿë? ß çíàë ýòî âñåãäà, ñêîëüêî ñåáÿ ïîìíþ. Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ñàìî ñîáîé è åñòåñòâåííî. Â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ìîãó îòîðâàòü âçãëÿäà îò ìîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó åãî. ß òàê åìó è ñêàçàë.  
- À åñëè íå ñåêðåò, ãäå ñåé÷àñ ýòîò äðóã?  
- Îí â ýòîì ñàìîì çäàíèè, â òóàëåòå. Â êàêîé êàáèíêå, ÿ íå çíàþ.  
- Òàêåðó-ñàí?  
- Äà... Òîëüêî â ñòàòüå èìåí áûòü íå äîëæíî.  
- Áåçóñëîâíî. Ñêàæèòå, ÷òî äëÿ âàñ âàæíåå - ëþáîâü èëè ñåêñ?  
- Ëþáîâü. ß âîîáùå ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ÿ îäíîëþá.  
- Êàê âû îòíîñèòåñü ê æåíùèíàì?  
- Ñïîêîéíî. Îíè åñòü - ñ ýòèì íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü.  
- Çàáàâíàÿ ìûñëü. Ìîæíî áóäåò âàñ ïðîöèòèðîâàòü?  
- Ïîæàëóé.  
Ìóçûêà çâó÷àëà âñå ãðîì÷å. Îò âûïèòîãî êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà. ß îñòàâèë ìèëàøêó Äàéñêý, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ íåìíîãî â ïîðÿäîê.  
Â òóàëåòå áûëî òèõî. Ãäå-òî êàïàëà âîäà. ß óìûëñÿ õîëîäíîé âîäîé, íàìî÷èâ ïðè ýòîì âîëîñû. ß ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë â ìóòíîå çåðêàëî. À âåäü ÿ âñå åùå òîò ñàìûé ìàëü÷èøêà, êîòîðûì áûë, êîãäà åùå ó÷èëñÿ â øêîëå. Ýòî ìàëûø ñêðûâàëñÿ ãäå-òî òàì, â çðà÷êàõ, ïðÿòàëñÿ çà íàòÿíóòîé, ïðèâû÷íîé óëûáêîé ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. ß íå èçìåíèëñÿ, õîòÿ âíåøíå óæå ñîâñåì ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê. ß âñå òàê æå õî÷ó òåïëà è çàáîòû, âíèìàíèÿ. ×òî ýòî ñî ìíîé? Ïîéäó åùå âûïüþ.  
Èç êàáèíêè çà ìîåé ñïèíîé âûâàëèëñÿ Òàêåðó. Âñÿ îäåæäà â áåñïîðÿäêå, îí äåðæàë çà ïîÿñ êàêîãî-òî ïîëóáåññîçíàòåëüíîãî ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ïàðíÿ.   
- Ýòîò ãîòîâ! - âåñåëî ïðîîðàë îí ìíå â óõî, êîãäà åãî äðóã óïàë íà ïîë, ñëîâíî ïîäêîøåííûé.  
- È òåáå, íàâåðíîå, óæå õâàòèò ïèòü.  
- Êýí, íå áóäü çàíóäîé, âåäåøü ñåáÿ, êàê ìîé áðàò. À ãäå æå ìîé Äàéñêý? ß íàäåþñü, òû åùå íå äî êîíöà ðàñòëèë åãî? Èëè òû ïðåäëîæèë åìó îñòàòüñÿ äðóçüÿìè? Äà, òû ýòî òàê ëþáèøü!  
- Òàêåðó, íå íà÷èíàé.  
- Ýòî íå ÿ íà÷àë, à òû. Ýòî òû ñîáëàçíèë ìåíÿ. Òû çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîëþáèòü ñåáÿ, à ïîòîì áðîñèë. Áðîñèë!  
- ß íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå îáåùàë òåáå. ß íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë òåáÿ.  
- Àõ, âîò îíî ÷òî!  
- Òàêåðó, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü?  
- ß íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óìåð. Óáèðàéñÿ!  
ß ïîäõâàòèë Òàêåðó, ïðåäîòâðàòèâ åãî ïàäåíèå, åãî ãîëîâà ïîâèñëà, è ñâåòëûå, íå÷åñàíûå ïðÿäêè çàùåêîòàëè ìíå ëèöî. Êàêîå ïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå. Åñëè ÿ çàêðîþ ãëàçà, ÿ ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñ ßìàòî. (Êàê ÿ, áûâàëî, îáíèìàë åãî ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàñíóòü.)  
ß ïîòàùèë Òàêåðó ê âûõîäó è, ïðåîäîëåâ çàë, ïî÷òè óðîíèë åãî íà Äàéñêý.  
- Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?  
- Ïîêà äà. Óòðîì áóäåò ïëîõî.  
- Ïîíèìàþ. - Äàéñêý ñäåëàë èñïóãàííûå ãëàçà. ß íå ìîã íå óëûáíóòüñÿ. ß ãëÿäåë íà Äàéñêý, è ìíå áûëî òåïëî è ïðèÿòíî âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ñìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç? ß áû ñìîã. Îáëàäàòåëü òàêèõ ãëàç íå ìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå áîëü. ß çàæìóðèëñÿ è óñëûøàë ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé ñòàðàëñÿ çàáûòü òàê äîëãî.  
- Äàéñêý-êóí, ÷òî ñ Òàêåðó?  
ß áîÿëñÿ îòêðûòü ãëàçà. ß íå ìîã. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîë÷îê è çàïàõ. Åãî çàïàõ. Åãî ïðîêëÿòûé çàïàõ. ß âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ. ßìàòî áûë çäåñü. Ñòðàííî, íî åìó íè÷åãî íå ñòîèëî íå ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñà áûòü óñëûøàííûì â øóìå áàðà, åãî èçûñêàííîìó çàïàõó íå ñîñòàâëÿëî òðóäà ïåðåáèòü òàáà÷íûé óãàð. ß âñå-òàêè óâèäåë åãî. Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä Òàêåðó, è åãî äëèííûå âîëîñû çàêðûëè åãî ëèöî. Êàê áûñòðî âûðîñëè åãî âîëîñû. ß óâèäåë è Äàéñêý, êîòîðûé ðàñòåðÿííî ñòîÿë ðÿäîì, ñæèìàÿ â ðóêàõ çàïèñíóþ êíèæêó.  
È òóò ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Äàéñêý íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò çàìåíèòü ìíå ßìàòî. Êîãî ÿ ïûòàþñü îáìàíóòü? Òîëüêî ñàìîãî ñåáÿ.  
Òóò òîëüêî îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è, çàìåòèâ ìåíÿ, ñêàçàë:  
- Æèòü áóäåò. Íó ÷òî çà øàëàâà ó ìåíÿ áðàòåö. Òîëüêî óñïåâàé âûëàâëèâàòü åãî èç ïîäîáíûõ çàâåäåíèé. - Îí ïîäíÿë ëåâóþ áðîâü, ñëîâíî æåëàÿ ïîëó÷èòü îò ìåíÿ îòâåò. ß ìîë÷àë. ß õîòåë óáåæàòü.  
- Íó ïîêà!  
ß íàáëþäàë, êàê îí ïîäíèìàåò Òàêåðó íà ðóêè, êàê óíîñèò åãî, êàê èñ÷åçàåò ñðåäè òîëïû è äûìà.  
Íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü. Îò ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü. ß òàê, íàâåðíîå, è îñòàëñÿ áû òàì ñòîÿòü äî óòðà, åñëè áû Äàéñêý íå ïîëîæèë ðóêó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. ß ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó. Äàéñêý ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèë, è ìíå ïðèøëîñü íàêëîíèòüñÿ ê ñàìûì åãî ãóáàì, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü.  
- Ìîæåò, ïîéäåì?  
- Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî.

***

Íà óëèöå áûëî ïðîõëàäíî, è øåë äîæäü. Ìû øëè ïî íî÷íûì óëèöàì ïîä îäíèì çîíòîì, êàê âëþáëåííûå. Ñòðàííàÿ ïàðà.  
- Ñïàñèáî âàì çà ïîìîùü. Òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ õîðîøàÿ ñòàòüÿ.  
- Íå çà ÷òî. Êàê òû åå íàçîâåøü?  
- "Ñêàçàíèå î Êýíå è Òàêåðó". Øó÷ó. Ìîæåò, "Îáîðîòåíü". Âû ïîõîæè íà íåãî. Ìîíñòð â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷èè.  
- Î, äà òû, ÿ ñìîòðþ, ãîìîôîá.  
- ß? Íó ÷òî âû... Ïðîñòî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë òàêèõ, êàê âû. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîòèâ ïðèðîäû.  
- Àõ, âîò êàê. À çíàåøü, êîãî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ "îáîðîòíåì"?  
- Êîãî?  
- Áèñåêñóàëîâ.  
- ??? À, íó... åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ...  
- Òâîå íàçâàíèå íèêóäà íå ãîäèòñÿ, Äàéñêý, òû óæ èçâèíè.  
Òàê ìû è øëè ïî óëèöàì. Îí ïîääåðæèâàë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ, òîò, êòî ñ÷èòàë ìåíÿ îøèáêîé ïðèðîäû. ß îáíèìàë åãî çà ïëå÷î, îáíèìàë åãî, íî ïðåäñòàâëÿë äðóãîãî, äàæå íå âèäåíèå èç áàðà, à ñîâñåì äðóãîãî - þíîøó â øêîëüíîé ôîðìå, ñ êîïíîé íåïîñëóøíûõ áåëîêóðûõ âîëîñ. ßìàòî, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, ÿ ñêó÷àþ ïî òåáå. ×òî ÿ äåëàþ ñ ýòèì ìàëü÷èêîì íà óëèöå? ß âåäü õî÷ó áûòü ñíîâà â òâîåé êâàðòèðå.  
À, ìîæåò áûòü, ßìàòî, ÿ äàæå çàòàùó Äàéñêý ñåãîäíÿ â ïîñòåëü, íî ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò.  
ß íàñòóïèë â ëóæó. Ìîé áîòèíîê çà÷åðïíóë âîäû. Â óñïîêîèâøåéñÿ âîäå ïîÿâèëàñü ñíà÷àëà ëóíà, à ïîòîì ìîå îòðàæåíèå. Íåóæåëè ëþäè âèäÿò ìåíÿ èìåííî òàêèì? Íåóæåëè îíè è ïðàâäà ñ÷èòàþò ìåíÿ îáîðîòíåì? È Äàéñêý? È Òàêåðó? Êòî-íèáóäü åùå? Íî âåäü ýòî íå ïðàâäà!  
- Ïî÷åìó ìû îñòàíîâèëèñü?  
- ß íàøåë ëóíó.  
ß óñëûøàë åãî çâîíêèé ñìåõ. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ åãî ñìåõ.  
- Êýí-ñàí, ïîìíèøü òîãî äëèííîâîëîñîãî áëîíäèíà èç áàðà?  
- Äà.  
- Ýòî áðàò Òàêåðó. ß è åãî èíòåðâüþèðîâàë äëÿ ñòàòüè. Îí - íàòóðàë. Çíàåøü, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë? "Ãåè îáðå÷åíû íà îäèíî÷åñòâî, à ÿ ýòîãî íå õî÷ó." ×òî âû ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó äóìàåòå?  
- ß äóìàþ, Äàéñêý, ÷òî òåáå ñòîèò ñåãîäíÿ ïåðåíî÷åâàòü ó ìåíÿ.

fin. 


End file.
